


And The Story Begins

by kimjoongie



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjoongie/pseuds/kimjoongie
Summary: Sometimes one glance spoke more than words could possibly ever explain. Wooyoung wasn’t someone that used many words, but the more his facial expression expressed. His glance at you was more informative than words could ever be. Everyone noticed what he was trying to tell you, except you. Will Wooyoung be able to express what he wanted to tell you, with words?
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Reader
Kudos: 4





	And The Story Begins

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language ♡

It was the day before the concert tomorrow in Seoul. Ateez was trying their new outfits for the new comeback because they wanted everything to be perfect for Atiny. You had become the new stylist a couple months ago and prepared these outfits for them including Hongjoong’s ideas. Now you wanted to see if everything fits or if changes had to be made. Hongjoong’s white suit with golden accessories fitted perfectly, especially with the new haircut. Yeosang’s black hair shone even brighter due to the white clothing he wore. Even the rest of them look perfectly in the new clothing, but as expected Wooyoung’s clothing needed a small change, due to his small waist. 

You walked over to him and smiled. “I cannot change the whole outfit up to tomorrow, but I expected it to be a little loose so I am asking if you could dance with a belt if I add one here,” you asked, motioning on the outfit. 

Wooyoung smiled. “I think I can. It’s not like we will dance Hala Hala or that you will make it too tight right?” 

“I won’t. Let me show you.” you grabbed a belt that was laying around and put it around his waist, basically hugging him. Then you hold the belt in place and step to the side so Wooyoung can see. “This is as tight as I will do it.” you looked up to Wooyoung who smiled.

“I am good with the belt. I could even dance Hala Hala with it.” he smiled. 

“Perfect. Then please change again, and put your clothes into the boxes with your name on it so I can make the last changes. And then we will see us tomorrow before the concert!” you beamed leaving the boys for the day.

“You smile like an idiot when you’re talking to her,” Yeosang observed after you had left the room and some minutes had passed.

“Do I?” Wooyoung looked around seeing all the nodding of the band members.

“Everyone can see that you are in love, except you,” Seonghwa said.

“And her,” Hongjoong added.

“True. Like you look at her as if she was the only woman on earth, but she can’t see it.” Yeosang realised.

“Maybe, she is just not interested.” Wooyoung put his shirt into his box. 

San raised an eyebrow at him. “Do you know how she looks at you when you are not looking? And she probably thinks we are all not looking?” 

“No, because I am not looking San.” Wooyoung bickered.

Yeosang snorted. “What San means is that she looks at you with big eyes and the biggest smile. Whenever we win an award and you hold the speech? She is mesmerised and it looks like she reads every single word from your lips. You are the centre of her world without you realising it.” 

“But isn’t she someone who would go after someone she likes?” Wooyoung wondered.

“She said that, but maybe it doesn’t apply for love. Some people go after everything they want, except when it comes to love. Maybe some heartbreak in the past, doubts.” Yunho explained.

“You should go after her, Wooyoung,” Yeosang suggested.

“But what if she says no? And it gets awkward between us?” Wooyoung worried.

“Man, we just told you that this woman is in love with you,” Hongjoong repeated.

“Yes… you did. Still doesn’t make it any easier to actually ask her out.” Wooyoung sighed.

“Tomorrow before the concert. Ask her out. We will put on our clothes, you will be the last one in the room anyway because your outfit needed the most changes. And then you ask her out.” Yeosang suggested. 

“I will try,” Wooyoung said before the boys leave the room to go home.

On the next day, Wooyoung was visibly nervous. You thought it was because of the concert. It was typical for Wooyoung to be nervous before the concert, it was something that Wooyoung couldn’t shake off. But you also wondered why he was extremely nervous today. You had the feeling it was worse than on other concerts. Yet you would not dare to ask, maybe it was something that wasn’t your business. You were only his stylist, not a close friend. 

“(Y/N), our clothing is perfect, we will go out already. I hope you will enjoy our concert.” Hongjoong smiled taking the boys with him. Leaving you with Wooyoung alone. 

“Since when do they leave without you?” you wondered. Wooyoung didn’t respond, too busy fiddling with the belt. You walk over to him and gently grabbing the belt. You help him closing it properly. “You are more nervous than usual,” you stated. You were closing the belt and looked up at him noticing that he was staring at you. Without you really wanting it, your heart started to beat faster. You cannot deny the feelings you had developed for the black-haired young man that was nothing like the image he had. He was a cheerful, yet shy person that loved the simple things in life. 

“I am more nervous because there is something else,” Wooyoung responded with a shaky voice. 

“Do you… wanna tell me?” you asked, not leaving his brown eyes. 

“I want to, it is just not easy to.” Wooyoung took a deep breath. “(Y/N), I wanted to ask you this for a while now, just never had the courage. But, do you want to go on a date with me?” 

You looked at him surprised that he would ask you this. “Me?” 

“Is there anyone else with the name (Y/N)?” Wooyoung wondered.

“No, there isn’t. It is just that don’t you think you could choose someone - “ you started.

Wooyoung puts his thumb on your lips interrupting your words and looks into your eyes. “What can I do to make you feel as beautiful as you look to me?” Wooyoung whispered.

Now your heart beat very fast and it suddenly made you very nervous. The man you were admiring for months, really just called you beautiful, asked you on a date and indirectly said with that that he liked you. 

Wooyoung took away the thumb, getting a little nervous because you were not saying anything. “It is okay if you don’t want to. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. I am sorry.” Wooyoung rambled, grabbing his microphone. 

“Woo.” you grabbed his hand. 

“I have to go out as well now.” Wooyoung faked his smile and walked out, leaving you in the room alone. 

You hated the fact that you haven’t spoken up right away. The wording was so cute, that you were not able to comprehend it at first. But your brain forgot that behind this confident demeanour was a shy insecure man. You were sure that you will talk with him after the concert but for now, you will have to watch him from backstage like you always do. 

After the concert, the boys walked down and before Wooyoung could pass you, you stood in front of him, blocking the way. Wooyoung looked down at you, meeting your eyes.

“You didn’t give me the chance earlier, so I am doing this now.” you gently laid a hand on his cheek. “Jung Wooyoung. I’d love to go on a date with you,” you said. “And to your last words. Just appreciate me.” 

Wooyoung smiled instantly. “Really?” he grinned widely.

“Yes, really.” you grinned back due to his grin being this contagious.

“And I will appreciate every moment I spend with you, every minute of the time you give me.” Wooyoung gently laid his hand onto yours. “I promise.” he kissed your hand. 

“That is all I am asking.” you nodded back. “Let’s go back? I am sure the boys want to hear the news as well?” you smirked knowingly.

“You know us too well, that is scary.” Wooyoung chuckled, not letting go of your hand and going backstage to the boys where you will tell them the news.


End file.
